


Персей

by Norda



Series: Дети. [1]
Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Gen, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая зарисовка из детства Марка. ФБ-15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Персей

Марк угрюмо шагал за своими двоюродными братьями. Он был только месяц в Риме и уже успел перессориться со всей семьёй своей тёти. Его не принимали и не хотели принимать — просто терпели младшего родственника. Да и Марку здесь не нравилось: дом был завален кучей безделушек, дорогих ваз разнообразного вида, на стенах — позолота и дорогая мозаика. Ему запрещалось бегать и шуметь и каждый день указывалось на незнание условностей и деревенские манеры, на каждом шагу ему напоминали, что он сирота, взятый в дом только из милости. Марку было одиноко в этом доме: дядя его игнорировал, тётка уехала в загородное имение, кузены были гораздо старше и в свою компанию его брать не желали, так что Марк был предоставлен сам себе.  
Весть, что с рынка прибыли новые рабы, разлетелась по всему дому необычно быстро, и сейчас все, кто занимал более-менее соответствующее место в доме, толпились во дворе. Пялиться на новых рабов, гадать, кто из них какое место займёт в имении, было излюбленным занятием домашней прислуги Лепидов. Но, судя по голосам, купленные сегодня рабы не вызывали особых споров — молодая женщина и мальчик. Именно мальчик сразу привлёк внимание Марка. Он был необычный: казался очень ухоженным и хорошеньким, как статуэтка или оранжерейный цветок, волосы были длинные и сплетены в косы. Звали его Персей, и это имя ему подходило. Послушный и вышколенный, он родился рабом и был воспитан как раб, он умел нравиться, но знал своё место.  
Марку, как и всем мальчишкам его возраста, не хватало товарища по играм, и он надеялся, что может подружиться с новым мальчиком. Но его надежды не сбылись: Персей был ценной и экзотической игрушкой в доме и хорошо знал это, что много раз демонстрировал. Он часто подлизывался и ластился к хозяину и его сыновьям, но к Марку относился иначе, не видя в нём выгоды.  
Пока однажды не разлил вино на тунику хозяина. Персей, как всегда, надеялся раболепством заслужить милость, но на этот раз ему это не удалось: хозяин одним взмахом кулака отбросил мальчика через полкомнаты. Тот рухнул, как тряпичная кукла, громко заскулив на полу. Похоже, скулёж разжалобил хозяина, так что он приказал вместо порки запереть маленького раба в сарай и не кормить до его возвращения. Дело было утром, но к вечеру пришло приглашение на пир к такой персоне, что отказывать было нельзя. Лепид покинул городское имение так быстро, что в суматохе и беготне о Персее совсем забыли. Вспомнили только на следующее утро. Прошёл день, но от хозяина вестей не поступало. Рабы пугливо переговаривались в ожидании наказания, под которое, несомненно, попадут все рабы, если дорогая игрушка пострадает, но господский запрет преступить боялись.  
Над Персеем сжалился Марк и несколько раз относил ему еду в сарай. Его никто не останавливал. Все прекрасно понимали, что за гибель ценного имущества накажут именно их, причём без пощады. А так виноватым будет Марк, да и кто знает, будет ли помнить господин о приказе, когда вернётся, а если и будет, то племянника жены наказывать жестоко не станет.  
Хозяин вернулся ещё через пару дней, а выпустить Персея он приказал только тогда, когда заметил его отсутствие. Про провинность было давно забыто. С тех пор всё пошло по-старому. Персей всё также ластился к господам, но теперь он начал с полной поддержки кузенов и господина подначивать Марка: толкал его, пробегая мимо, отодвигал блюда во время трапез. Со временем на положении любимой игрушки он осмелел ещё больше, от него нередко доставалось и другим рабам. То цветы помнёт, то разбросает и потопчет фрукты в комнатах, то толкнёт раба-разносчика. Наказания всегда доставались другим рабам, а насмешки — Марку.  
Так продолжалось несколько месяцев, пока Персей ради шалости не подтолкнул одну из самых дорогих напольных ваз. Та закрутилась, центр тяжести сместился, и... с громким треском она разбилась у подножия террасы. Чуть не попала на ногу господину и заодно подрезала осколками куст белых роз, которыми очень дорожила хозяйка. На шум сбежался весь дом, но в следующее мгновение дворик опустел: что-то, а уж гневливость хозяина рабы могли распознавать по малейшим признакам. То, что господин гневался, было слабо сказано: он кричал и проклинал не хуже Зевса, его крики разлетались по всему дому, заставляя ёжиться рабов даже на кухне. Что рассердило его больше всего, осталось неясным: то ли разбитая ваза, то ли погубленный цветок. Ни для кого не было секретом, и что вазу заказали в известной мастерской в Сиракузах, и сколько стоила её доставка, и как важно для репутации иметь такие вещи в доме. Куст роз стоил не меньше, так как был редкого сорта и куплен за большие деньги у египетского торговца. Таких кустов в Риме было всего несколько, что давало право его владелицам мимоходом щегольнуть своим богатством. Чем вовсю и пользовалась тётка Марка.  
Персей сначала пытался свалить вину на рабов или Марка, как это не раз проходило раньше, но на этот раз его вина была неоспорима. Марка даже на террасе в тот момент не было.  
От расправы Персея спасла хозяйка, вовремя напомнив мужу, что мальчика будет выгодно подарить господину Лаберию. Симпатичный обученный мальчик — достойный подарок.


End file.
